C3 Canvasback Hovercraft
The C3 Canvasback Hovercraft is a DLC vehicle in Just Cause 4. It's a part of the Danger Rising expansion pack. Appearance It's a new version of the Agency Hovercraft that was first seen in Just Cause 2. It has a small minigun turret, but it's also armed with guided missiles that are launched from the front of the hull. It's propelled by two ducted fan engines at the rear corners. Performance This is one of the amphibious vehicles and functions well on sea and land. It has a fast acceleration and seems to be faster than the larger JC2 Agency Hovercraft. The hovercraft deflates its air bag when the engines are off, unless on water. Land performance It has a very impressive off-roading ability when in the countryside, as it effortlessly jumps and bounces over large steep rocks and steep hills. It easily breaks trees of all sizes and generally seems to very durable against crash damage. When in a long jump, the hovercraft can be controlled like a car to land with the correct side up, but if it should land upside down, it can still be driven upside down until it flips over again on uneven ground. Water performance It can easily remain stable on rough waves. If it should somehow end up upside down, it can still be driven safely and flipped back over. Combat effectiveness The hovercraft is weak to small arms fire, so don't stand still when being fired at. It comes with 50 missiles and 1600 machine gun ammunition. The missiles fly super slowly, possibly only 50 km/h. When seeing a missile while hanging from a parachute, the missile is maybe only twice as fast as Rico and may for a moment seem like a small rocket-powered drone. A Conquistador Warship can actually reverse away from a missile. However, these missiles have potentially infinite range and fly so far that they'll despawn due to distance. If the A.I. launches a missile at you which you're hanging from a parachute, there's a tiny chance that they can miss and pass Rico's feet so close that he will automatically land on it and have the missile carry him for a short distance before he slips off. Be careful when launching a missile at a nearby target, as the missiles can quickly turn around and hit right next to the hovercraft, blowing it up. Locations If the Danger Rising expansion pack is purchased: *At the dock in the mission Old Friends and New Enemies. *At 6 of the 7 Agency submarines. **Some are docked outside. **Several are parked inside. **Some are patrolling the area. *Used to chase the player in some situations. *Unlocked for the supply drop at some point. Trivia *The Hellbender (from the "Sea Dogs vehicle pack" DLC) is a much larger, but very similarly shaped alternative version with different front windows and a cannon turret instead of a minigun. Gallery C3 Canvasback Hovercraft (left rear corner, pre-launch gameplay).png|As seen in a pre-launch gameplay video. JC4 Sea Dogs vehicle pack.png|Similar hovercraft seen in the "Sea Dogs vehicle pack". C3 Canvasback Hovercraft (left front corner).png|New one parked at USS Watchdog. C3 Canvasback Hovercraft (left front corner, after some testing).png|After some testing. USS Watchdog (hovercraft hangar).png|Lots of them parked inside the USS Watchdog. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4 Category:Danger Rising